


someone to talk to

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis needs someone to talk to, and decides to go to her future stepmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to talk to

"I just can't stand the thought of having to listen to Dad gloat."

Kate smiles. "Your dad isn't going to gloat." Alexis tips her head to the side, arching an eyebrow as she purses her lips, and Kate raises her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe he'll gloat a little bit, but he's not going to rub it in your face."

"I just... I feel like such an idiot for taking things so far with Pi," Alexis sighs, slumping in her seat and resting her chin on her fist. "I mean, moving in with him was a mistake, I can see that now –"

"That's the beauty of hindsight, but you're not an idiot, honey." Kate reaches forward, gently resting her hand on top of Alexis's, the action making the younger girl look up at her. "You're human, and making mistakes is just part of growing up. You weren't wrong for loving Pi; he was just... something different. A new experience, and you need new experiences. You need to stir the pot a bit, find what you like, find someone that fits you. Maybe Pi wasn't that guy, and maybe the next one won't be either, but maybe he will."

Alexis bites down on her lip, and Kate raises her eyebrows as she leans forward a little.

"It's _your_ life, Alexis. Not your dad's, not anybody else's. It's your right to do what makes you happy, even if it's just in the moment, even if someone else doesn't approve. It's how you learn, and how you grow. Never be ashamed of the choices you make."

Alexis finally smiles, her expression vaguely hopeful, and Kate smiles back, standing when Alexis does so they can hug, Kate sweeping her thumb over Alexis's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came to see me," Kate murmurs when they pull apart.

Alexis shrugs. "I needed someone to talk to. Gram and Dad didn't feel right, but I knew you – I knew my future stepmother would understand."

A broad smile crosses Kate's face, and she ducks her head, feeling tears rising in her eyes.

"I can't wait to be your stepmother, Alexis," she says softly when she looks up again.

"Neither can I," Alexis murmurs, smiling too, her eyes a little bright.

"Do you maybe wanna do something? Like, go grab some coffee or something?"

"Yeah," Alexis replies, nodding as she swipes her hands over her cheeks. "Yeah, I think that'd be great."


End file.
